


First Goodbye

by LosZaros



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Changing personal history, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I may or may not rushed some plots but I hope you will still like it, Time Travel, Tiny Angst, Vision and Marya are meeting woowow, Wanda meets her mother, he was at work, idk if you will cry but I did, no Django Maximoff, some small plotholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosZaros/pseuds/LosZaros
Summary: Vision talks to Wanda about doing a travel back into her childhood with the help of the quantum portal.She arrives two years before her parents die and during this trip, she meeets an important person.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	First Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! I finished a new fic, which I had the idea and motivation to write.  
> I might have to apologize for some plotholes that aren't too major, but my tears were really annoying during the writing process. 
> 
> Nevertheless I hope you enjoy this little fic just as much as I do and have fun reading!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated!!

"We are almost ready to start this. Are you sure you want to?" Worried eyes glanced at Wanda as she stood upon the quantum portal. Her eyes darted towards her feet and the door to her past that could potentially change a young girls world forever.

Wanda shook her body before she clapped her hands, "I am, let's start this machine." Vision who was previously occupied with doing checks on coordinates and navigation, gave Wanda some last instructions. "Remember what we talked about? No talking to your past self, you can take your time butonce the 10 secondsare over for us, we'll call you back so make sure you put this suit back on once Tony gives you the signal." 

Wanda nodded, her smile grew wider with every passing second, Vision gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Ahead of Wanda is now the portal which opened in an orange glow and made soft whirring sounds. Her suit quickly covered any of her skin and clothes, then the energy source consumed her body piece by piece. 

Once Wanda opened her eyes again, she looked around the forgotten yet familiar surroundings. The buildings built around her, families that enjoyed the warm sun on their balconies, purple and pink flowers grew alongside the metal of the street lamps. The suit folded itself back into the tiny designed holder which was in her left hand. She needed some time as her brain processed what happened just now. However weird her situation was, Wanda wasn't all too convinced on the whole time travel magic. 

To overcome her precaution, she walked to a small stall that sold newspaper, Wanda checked the date in the top right corner, kinda relieved it showed the designated date. "May, 16th 2002. Thats two years before they die." Wanda was still speaking english, apparently the shop owner asked her if she wanted to buy the newspaper or not in a broken accent. 

Just as Wanda realized her unknowing interaction she switched back in to her native tounge. The owner frowned at Wanda's sudden switch and accent free speaking abilities. Wanda used this for a quick scan of his mind for possible outburst she might had to avoid. She gave the owner a polite small and left quick paced.

Some children ran from a loud and crowded place to an ice cream shop, where other families, couples and elders gathered during this rather warm may afternoon. Wanda searched for a specific family, her own or at least the one she once had. The walk towards a big playground she used to play alot on with her brother was the original location for her onesided meet up. 

As Wanda came closer and closer to the playground, her mind automatically recognized her younger selfs brain patterns. The childrens screams and laughter filled her ears, this all looked too peaceful for her. Perhaps it was because she knew what was slowly approching her home country and therefore her worry for everyone was highly alert. 

Just around the corner on a bench Wanda spotted her. Blonde hair falling around her shoulders and blue eyes that looked over the playground and parent the children. Suddenly Wanda grew nervous, she hasn't seen nor talked to her mother in nearly 15 years. Quick thoughts and anxious feelings made Wanda escape the playground, she almost reached the exit, when her mother called for her.

"Wanda, stop stealing your brothers shovel, you either find yourself another one or just use your hands!" She heard her mother yell in the language she was highly familiar with. A smile formed on Wanda's face, her mind begging her to finally talk to her mother, the person she missed so much growing up. A tear rolled down Wanda's cheek, her hand swept it away and she stood sniffling and drying her eyes at the entrance of the playground. 

"Hey, are you doing okay?" A soft whisper, barely in hearing range voice sounded behind her. Wanda of course knew who it was and definetly was not prepared for this sudden conversation. "Yes I'm fine I just have a hard time right now." Wanda lied, well sort of, she did have a hard time processing all of this. Her mothers hands rumpaged through her bag, she took a tissue from the wet wipes package and gave it to Wanda. Her hands reached for the wipe and a soft electrical buzz went through her body, as she touched her mothers hand.

Wanda's mother guided Wanda to the bench she was sitting on earlier. Wanda never imagined herself sitting next to her mother again when she was still younger. Her heart ached at the thought of never doing it again, but now it felt so good. Fulfilling an unachievable dream a sad little girl once had felt incredible. The only difference was that this little girl grew up to live through the worst and best parts of a life that was unique.

The eyes of her mother are still on Wanda, who was busy staring at the younger self and her brother. Only the voice next to her seemed to break through the wall her mind created. "It's great sitting here. My husband is currently at work while I am watching our kids. But only for the days I'm off work, as much as I love them, money doesn't come easy." Wanda turned her head, now her mother was busy watching after her kids, she never realized how they look alike. Apart from the hair color and eye color, alot of facial expressions and the nose aswell as her eye shape look the same. 

"Oh sorry, how rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Marya Maximoff." Marya held her hand out for Wanda to take it. "I'm Wanda, just Wanda." A sly smile crept up on Wanda's face, while her unknowing mother sits across from her with a wide spread smile. "My daughters name is also Wanda, what a coincidence." Both women share a minute of laugher together. Wanda's gaze darted back to the children playing in the sand, every other kid was busy with their friends, the twins however only played together and only together. 

Marya wasn't able to lift her eyes from Wanda, something inside her mind just couldn't really tell why she was drawn to her new acquaintance. "You have been staring at my son the whole time, do you know him?" Marya asked, her curiosity about the mysterious woman was a quiz Marya wanted to solve.

"They just remind me of me and my own brother, I haven't seen him in a while." Wanda said, her voice went quiet and she looked at her fingers that distracted themselves by toying with the dress she wore.

"Oh. Does he live in another city?" The soft voice of Marya enveloped Wanda's heart. The knowledge she possessed over her brothers death, teared her apart. She desperately wanted to tell her mother what happened, although Tony and Vision both told her that even just meeting her mother would be enough to change the events that shaped her life.

"He died seven years ago." Wanda whispered, a tear rolled down her cheek. Marya came closer and wiped it away with her hand.

"Whatever happened to him, I'm sorry to hear that. He would be very proud of the woman you've become." Two arms wrapped around Wanda's torso, pulling her body against her mothers.

Wanda sobbed harder, when the soft smell of home and security hit her. Her hands clutched at Marya's back. Soothing whispers and hands rubbed on Wanda's back. Marya tried a few techniques she used on her children if they had a nightmare or were sad about a terrible day at school.

Two pairs of feet approached the bench where Wanda and Marya were seated and two pairs of eyes looked at Wanda in awe.

"You are so pretty!" The girl said, that same girl just stared back at her and now the two Wanda's looked at each other. "There is no crying when I am here." Pietro said, and seated himself next to adult Wanda and hugged her.

Since the rules of past interactions had been broken now, Wanda carefully blew some of the cautions to the wind and tried a disguise, just incase her younger self will be around a while longer.

"Kids, why don't you two go and buy us some ice cream? I'll give you ten kuna and you buy yourself and us some ice." Marya searched her purse for the right amount of money and gave it to little Wanda.

"Let's go Pietro, we can get ice cream!" Wanda yelled at her brother to come with her, which he did. 

"They can never do anything alone." Marya laughed as she watched her kids run out of the playground to the store across the street.

"Now that they are gone, would you like to explain to me how this works or are you not allowed to tell me?" Marya was smart, thats where Wanda had it from.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Wanda stalled, she did not know what to do right now, she wasn't prepared for this to happen.

"What? Don't you think I don't recognize my own daughter when I see her? Especially when she looks much like me." Wanda looked deeply into her mothers eyes, Marya looked right at Wanda before she continued asking questions.

"You wouldn't be here if everything was alright in your time. What happened?" She wanted to break her silence right now, she wanted to warn her mother and safe her family and so she did.

"I lost you. All of you. Well first you and Papa and then 8 years later I lost Pietro." Wanda bit her lip that was shivering because the adrenaline rushed through her veins.

"Do I want to know how it happened?" Marya asked her daughter carefully. Wanda closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It happens in two years, when the war is at its height and a bomb hits two apartments below. We were eating and a big hole opened below our table. Pietro grabbed me and we hid beneath my bed. We were saved two days later."

Wanda told her mother the circumstances under which she would lose her familiy for the first time, she didn't care if time would change, she desperately wanted them to be safe and have a good life together as a family.

"And Pietro?" Her mother was visibly worried. Not for her but more so about her children.

"Later on we joined a group called 'Avengers' and Pietro gave his life to save a good friend of ours, who was saving a child at the time." Wanda's voice went dry, she had the images still ingrained deeply into her mind, as soon as she told Marya what happened the images hit Wanda like a ship.

Marya saw Wanda and Pietro coming back with four ice cones in their hands.

"Look Mama! We bought ice cream." Pietro yelled at his mom.

"I can see that good job my love." Marya praised her little boy and pressed a kiss on his hair. She took the cone Pietro handed her with a scoop of blueberry ice.

Little Wanda gave her older self the same ice cream she had ordered for herself, a nice scoop of bubblegum with rainbow sprinkles.

"How did you know I liked this?" The much older Wanda asked herself. The smaller one only shrugged and licked the molten ice cream from the cone.

"What about now? What are you doing now, are you still with these Avengers?" Marya asked in between licks.

"Mhm, I am but we are not really fighting anymore we haven't for two years now. My boyfriend and I have our own little apartment and we visit our friends regularly." Wanda carefully glanced at her mother that had a wicked grin on her face.

"A boyfriend huh? How is he or how does he look, I need the details." She laughed which made Wanda laugh too.

"He is amazing, very loving very caring and he was the one that asked me if I wanted to do this. We've been friends for a while and he helped me cope with you know who's death. After that we just knew we were made for eachother and it happened."

Wanda was happy and her mother too, they sat on the bench for a little while longer until Wanda saw a familiar man at the entrance of the playground. Wanda didn't know why he came directly after she talked about him but he did.

Marya looked to the same direction Wanda had, she saw the very tall, blond man walking towards them. 

"Is that him?" she whispered to Wanda. Instead of answering Wanda stood up and walked towards Vision, her ice cream long eaten. 

"What are you doing here?" Wanda said with a hint of anger in her voice as she switched back into english. 

"Tony and I tried to port you back, but we weren't able to because you were not wearing your suit. The time is up Wanda, so I came here to pick you up." Vision said sternly, he seemed really anxious about the whole idea and especially once he dared a view at Wanda's mother and the younger versions of Wanda and Pietro. 

"Why don't you introduce him to me?" Wanda's mother said from behind them. Vision light heartily laughed and made Wanda laugh too, she was a bit occupied toying with Vision's collar. 

Vision took Wanda's hand turned her to face her mother. "Yes Wanda, why don't you introduce me to her?" he whispered into her ear.

"Okay fine, I by the way didn't know your translator was this good." She laughed before Wanda continued. "This is Vision and he is my boyfriend for 5 years." Wanda said in her native tounge again. 

"Oh, does he understand what I am saying?" Marya didn't think about this concern until now.

"I do!" said Vision excitedly ina more broken version of Wanda's and Mayra's language.

Marya ushered the younger Wanda and Pietro away after they have eaten their ice cream, to play on the pirate ship located at the center of the playground. She then put her whole focus on Vision and the conversation they shared. 

Some more minutes passed and the suit holder blinked up. Both Vision and Wanda noticed this and they slowly had to depart from Marya. 

"We have to go." Wanda told her mother sadly, Marya's expression fell she didn't want her daughter to leave , not yet. 

The time travelers and Marya stood up from the bench, Vision politely shook Maryas hand wished a farewell as he lefty and the two women were alone , especially for Wanda's sake. 

"It was amazing, and I'm so so happy that Vision pushed me to do this. I really missed you, I missed you so much and this was amazing." Wanda couldn't keep her eyes from tearing up again. Marya hugged her tightly and held her head with her own two hands.

"I love you Wanda. Your mother is so immensly proud of, whatever you have accomplished so far. You are so strong and look what you became, a strong beautiful young woman who found the love of her life just when she needed to the most. He's great for you and you are great for him aswell , I can see that. He needs you just as much as you need him. I may not be the mother that you used to know, but I am the mother of that girl that will become you or let's say a version of you. Now it's time for you to go or else you'll be in trouble again."

Wanda' eyes started to tear even more, some even escaped and ran over her cheeks. Marya quickly wiped them away and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Wanda hesitated to move but Marya nudged her towards the exist, Wanda waved to her mother from the exit, as she was heading towards Vision now. 

He stood in an alley with his suit already on. Wanda clicked her left hand and smiled up to Vision when her suit fully enveloped Wanda's body. 

"Are you ready?" Vision asked her happily. 

"With you? Always." Wanda replied to him. They smiled at each other for a while before both of them pressed the button for their travel back.

A wind gust rushed through alley and Marya watched it from the safety of the playground, knowing that this Wanda, her little girl, grew up to be what she always imagined her to be a hero.


End file.
